1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-301768 discusses that, to perform recording on a recording medium that is being conveyed, drive timing of a recording head is adjusted corresponding to an angular velocity of a driving roll. Further, it discusses that eccentricity data is previously stored in a memory, a reference clock signal is set delayed based on a delay time corresponding to an amount of the eccentricity of a roll and a delay time corresponding to the angular velocity, and then a print clock is output. Furthermore, it discusses that a print timing signal is output based on the print clock.
Even without considering influence of the eccentricity of the roll, a rotational velocity of the driving roll included in a conveyance unit may not correspond to a conveyance speed of a recording medium. The driving roll is rotated by driving a motor, which is a drive source of the driving roll, at a predetermined speed. In this conveyance configuration, an error can be caused between the assumed conveyance speed of the recording medium and the actual conveyance speed thereof. The error depends on conditions (type and size of the recording medium, environment temperature, and environment moisture) when a recording apparatus performs a recording operation. For example, a cause of the error can be a diameter of the roller that varies depending on the environment temperature, pressing force of a pinch roller that varies depending on a size of the recording medium to be conveyed, and a friction force between the recording medium and the roller depending on a type of the recording medium.
Thus, it is demanded that the number of lines to be recorded on the recording medium is adjusted corresponding to a rotation amount of the driving roll to perform the recording. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-301768, correction of the eccentricity of the roll can be controlled but adjustment of the number of lines to be recorded on the recording medium cannot be controlled.